Clique reload
by volleyballlover123
Summary: Massie left NY b/c of all the drama in 7th grade. Moved to hollywood b/c of dad's job and drama was too crazy. She's an actress who starred in a bunch of things but has to come back home in 10th grade. What happens when she sees some old faces? T for lang
1. Chapter 1

_This is it, I coached myself. I can do this. I can't believe my friends turned me into this monster. Why do I care about designers, and what clothes me and my friends wear? Why did I give up sports? I never cared about all of this girly girl crap. My friends were the ones who told me to go out for this alpha position. I never wanted to do it, and now look they've turned me into this girl I don't even recognize. What the hell happened, why didn't anyone stop me, oh right because everyone became super scared of me and I acted like a bitch to my friends, I acted like a spoiled brat. I can't do it anymore._

_The Pretty Committee is now against me and Alicia wants to be alpha, I can't believe she told everyone all of my secrets along with the rest of my friends. 7th grade was supposed to be awesome, not full of drama and crap like that. If Alicia wants to be Alpha, then go ahead because I'm sick of this, I mean I'm just not cut out for this alpha stuff because if I was then I would be able to tell all of my friends' secrets but I can't, no matter how much they hate me right now, I just can't. And then Josh Hotz, my former best friend who became my boyfriend, he was a great boyfriend but who didn't tell me to take a step down, he let me become this and now he cheated on me with Alicia and you wanna know how I found out. _

_He asked me to come to the park for a date and then when I get there he's making out with Alicia. He breaks away and says, I wanna break up with you Massie, I've been cheating on you w/ Alicia for like 3 weeks and then goes back to making out with Alicia. What a douche bag, who does that, I hate him. Ok maybe not hate, I loved him but if he did this to me then he's not worth it, but it hurts so much and it was a really horrible Christmas present. I mean it's not Christmas but Christmas break is almost here and I've been studying for exams, I know me studying? Well I used too until all of this alpha stuff, my grades totally dropped and I haven't been paying attention so now I've always been holed up in my room trying to teach myself everything that I never paid attention too and you know what, I've been doing a really good job so far. _

_Dad's been talking about how he got a job transfer to Hollywood and I was totally against it but now I think I want too. I mean it'll be a good beginning and I can finally be away from all of this stupid drama. I hate it here and I can't wait until I leave. _

_So back to the beginning in where I was trying to do a pep talk to myself, well it's because Alicia just said this stupid remark to me and this is it, this is when I'm going to tell every one that I'm moving. _

_I stand up off of my lunch seat and stepped on to the table and blew a whistle with my fingers. Everyone shut up immediately and stared at me, expecting me to say something bitchy to Alicia bu __then I said it. "I give up. You heard me! I give up, I'm sick of this drama and this bitchiness. I hate being mean and a bitch to everyone especially to all of my old friends who now I don't even talk __to for no apparent reason. You know that the only reason I even became this stupid alpha was because my friends wanted me too and with great power comes great responsibility and I didn't have __that responsibility. I became so obsessed with coming to the top I started to order my friends around, be mean to my old friends. Told my friends what and what not to do and you know what, they didn't even stop me. _

_I just wish someone could have stopped me and told me to look around and see the damage that I had done but no one did and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was a bitch to all of you or if me and my ex friends spread rumors about you, I swear that right now I didn't mean any of that, I just became a monster. I quit sports and my school work and got caught up in this girly girl crap. My best friends went against me and used every secret against me but seriously did you see me use your secrets against you, no! Alicia, if you want to be alpha then go right ahead, but no one's going to respect some who steals other girl's boyfriends. _

_Yup you heard right BOCD, Alicia Rivera went out with my ex-boyfriend Josh Hotz, 3 weeks before we broke up. But I wish you all good luck starting after Christmas break because i'm moving, I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back because I don't want to come back to all of this drama, we're only in 7th grade for crying out luck so I pity all of you who have to go through the rest of your lives with these bitches I used to call my friends, good bye BOCD and I hope to never see you guys again. With that I strutted my way out of the cafeteria and skipped the rest of the day to study, I mean we were going to do the same thing in our classes so why not just study at home. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so there was some one who thought that it was Derrik that cheated on massie but it's not, it was JOSH!!

i forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing, this belongs to Lisi Harrison, not me.

**_Recap: But I wish you all good luck starting after Christmas break because i'm moving, I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back because I don't want to come back to all of this drama, we're only in 7th grade for crying out luck so I pity all of you who have to go through the rest of your lives with these bitches I used to call my friends, good bye BOCD and I hope to never see you guys again. With that I strutted my way out of the cafeteria and skipped the rest of the day to study, I mean we were going to do the same thing in our classes so why not just study at home. _**

It's been 3 years since that day, I'm now 16 and am an actress in Hollywood. I still go to school, I mean I can't be in Hollywood forever, one day they're gonna drop me but too bad because I'm gonna have a high-school and college diploma, and my masters, and my PHD and go to med-school because I really want to be a doctor.

So I wasn't supposed to be an actress in Hollywood but I did and I've done quite a few movies. I've guest starred on Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, and Wizards of Waverly Place and yeah I love Disney, I love being a role model to younger kids. I was also on ABC Family, I starred in Ruby and the Rockits because I was Ruby and we just finished filming the 2nd season so I don't need to worry about that. I also guest starred on make it or break it and Secret Life of the American Teenager I was in 17 again (she took the place of the daughter) and gosh, Zac Efron is totally hot! I was in my Sister's keeper as Anna, when I was 14. I loved that book, it totally made me cry. I also just finished up my latest movie, "The Last Song" (great book btw, you should all read it) I played the character Ronnie and the Liam the guy who plays Will is totally gorgeous by the way. I was in "Starstruck" with Sterling Knight. I was in "New Moon" as Jane, which was a lot of fun and btw Robert Pattinson does actually shower so I don't really get who started that rumor and Taylor Lautner's 8 pack is like OMG!!

I know that I left Westchester because of all the drama and promised myself not to change. Well now you'll are probably thinking that now I'm even more of a brat, well guess what? You're wrong! I haven't changed my self, I wear designers sometimes but not like everyday, that's just a waste of money. I wear designers for parties and sometimes I buy designer purses and ok, ok I have like 3 juicy sweats for my workouts but seriously I buy things from Aeropostale, Abercrombie, H&M, Hollister, Macys, JCPenny, Charlotte Russe, and Forever 21 and I don't even buy the Abercrombie or Hollister things that are like 70 bucks, I just have a coupon or wait till the sale because that's how I role.

I'm like a 4.0 student now and haven't given up sports. I play v-ball, soccer, and tennis, and basketball so yeah I totally stay in shape, and I mean you can look in a magazine and you'll have a pic of me doing one of those sports because well, I totally love them. I know this seems impossible but come on, I Massie freaking Block, I can do anything if I want too. Also here's a little secret I'm gonna fill you in on. I'm working on my own album, it's like Paramore w/ me being the only girl and the lead singer and the others are all guys, it sounds awesome lol.

So now you must be wondering why I'm even reminiscing about my past, well it's because my parents have forced me to come to Westchester for the year, because daddy got transferred back like a year ago but I decided to stay here but this means I have to do 10th grade there at BOCD High school, which means I have to see my ex-bffs and ex-bf Josh. This totally sucks right? Right! Well my agents are fine with this as long as I can like come over some weekends and work on my album or guest star on something and then use long weekends or vacations to film things like movies or what not. Even though I should have a say in this I don't because they don't care. Ok I know I sound like a brat but you would to if you knew who you had to face.

Right now, I'm my red audi r8, yeah I know it hasn't come out yet, but that's one of the perks that you get when you're famous. I've been getting honks and stares from all the guys, well they don't know I'm in the car but it's obvious that they totally love my car. Haha sucks for them, they probably can't afford it, well who am I kidding, I'm back in Westchester where everyone can afford everything especially designer clothing, which is something I'm purposely not wearing. I'm wearing Delias dark blue skinny jeans with this cool burnt orange shirt that has love written on the back really big, I also paired it off with orange converse, I know total major difference from 3 years ago, well this is closer to what I used to wear before all of the bad stuff happened. And I'm not carrying about a Prada purse or anything I'm going to have this messenger back pack, the one with just one strap that you put on your shoulder but have the strap going across your body, it's like what you do with a purse that has a long strap so it doesn't get stolen because if you just put it on your shoulder then just have it by your side it can slide off easily.

My looks: well they haven't completely changed since 7th grade. I don't wear much makeup, I like to keep it all natural, the usual is eyeliner and mascara and foundation if needed but that's it, I mean hello just think of the little animals that they test the makeup on. Totally not fair for the animals! So that's all I have on my face, soft-lips chapstik, mascara, and black eyeliner. My hair is longer is just below my boobs and I have side bangs, they're still like a chestnut/auburn color but I added a royal purple streak in it because it's my favorite color in the entire world. Today my hair is just straightened so not a big deal but the purple streak is totally visible and I love it that way. So all in all, my first day of school outfit is totally casual, the clothes makes it seem like I'm just going to the mall or going to chill with my friends, the converse, well they're just really comfortable. All in all, it's kinda like a rebel outfit, but only for Westchester, because anywhere else this is what normal people wear but in Westchester it's all about the designers

Ok so I'm at school now and oh God I don't think I can do this!! Wait no Massie you can do this, you're Massie Block and you're not afraid of anything, well maybe except for my old life. No Massie, you can do this! How am I supposed to face: Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert on my own and knowing what happened back in 7th grade, they're probably the alphas of our class, which is kind of a stupid thing for highschools to have. I parked my car, took a deep breath and opened the door. All eyes on me because of my car since nobody has it and I guess they can recognize everybody's car but mine and since school has been in session for like a week now. I get out, get my messenger bag and also my sports duffel bag for v-ball. I'm on varsity because I sent in a video of me playing D.S. (Defense Specialist) and they automatically let me in without going to tryouts which was good because I was filming.

I kept my head held high and walked straight to the office, not making eye contact with anyone because I didn't really want them to recognize me, no one knew I was coming here, not even the paparazzi. I go up the Mrs. Hebron and ask for my schedule. She asks for my name and when I reply "Massie Block." She looks up at me and squeals like a little girl. She asks for my autograph for her little daughter.

I smiled warmly at her and signed it out to Marie, her daughter, and in return I got my schedule which goes like this: Spanish III, English, **Advisory or Home room** World History II, Chorus/PE _**(these classes switch off, Monday, and Wed I have PE and Tue and Thur I have Chorus and then on Friday, I**__**have a free.)**_ _Lunch, _Advanced Chemistry, and Advanced Pre Calculus. I walk outside the office totally dreading what this day had in store for me.

**So like it or hate it, please tell me. Also could i please get atleast _5 more reviews _before i update the third chapter because i already have the idea for it and have a lot of it already typed up waiting for your reviews so it can be posted, thanks**


End file.
